Immortal Hearts
by ArtemissHawthorne
Summary: A teens favorite book steps out into her world and she has to stand it.
1. Chapter 1

_Immortal Hearts_

It was as if I walked straight into the pages of my favorite book. There he was, just standing in front of me beautifully. To actually see a creature from a book was amazing. I never watch much movies, but I can tell you, seeing a creature as gorgeous as he is, is amazing. His short black hair spiked perfectly, his violet eyes gleaming in the bright sunlight… He was a deferent form of the creature if he could stand there in the sunlight and not attract attention. 

I was stunned that he was here, in this boring old school. I soon realized that there were more coming up behind the violet eyed wonder and saw his eyes stray to where mine were at. Our eyes locked in contact and I froze. His eyes held compassion, but there was confusion in there to. 

When the others caught up to him he broke the contact our eyes held. His pale skin slightly glimmered when he moved and I saw that he might not be too different from the creatures I read about. He turned to his friends and smiled lightly at them. When I felt I could move again I staggered slightly to my new vehicle. My uncle, dad and grandpa had saved up some money to get my mom and I a pair of comfortable motorcycles. 

When I put the key into the ignition and turned it, the bikes engine roared. Like the rest of my family I owned a Harley but it was a make and model built for women. I got my helmet on and mounted up, ready to go when my little sis came out with her test paper flying. She had a huge grin on her face and came bounding my way. 

I turned the bike off and put the kickstand down. When she reached me she had her arms outstretched with the paper in her hand. Across the top was a large, bright pink percentile. The 100 she was showing was obviously not in her handwriting, besides, I knew that I had gotten her away from the pink addiction two years ago. 

"Look sis! I got a great grade!" she said with the grin still on her face. 

Looking at my little sister I couldn't help but grin. Her short multicolored hair was spread out around her face and her green eyes, matching mine, glimmered with satisfaction. "Now big bro cant tease you for being a natural blond can he?" I said to her. She grinned and nodded. 

I gave her a look and she started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and sighed to her "Grab your helmet." She did and then I started the bike again. I saw the black haired wonder gaze my way for a moment, startled, and then look back to his friends. I sighed and hoped my sis didn't notice it. When she got on I moved the kickstand out of the way and we were off. 

When we reached the place our family owned we pulled into the parking lot. It was a small place, but not many people knew about it. The place was called the Mystic Café. Our aunt Jade was the owner of the place and by day my mom helped with the cooking. I gave her the idea for it and she seemed to be happy with the fact I did. There was another part to the idea and they were matching. There was a tall and wide building behind the café and the whole family ran it. I created the design for all of it, and I even performed in it, sometimes.

I parked the bike and because of the motor being so loud I didn't hear the black Dodge Charger SRT8 pull up behind us. The rumble of the bike drowned out most other noises and so when the car pulled up and cut its engine we didn't hear it. 

We got off the bike and walked up to the café laughing and joking, not hearing the quiet footsteps calmly walking into the coffee shop with us. We went to the back and grabbed a drink then went to a table and started to work on our homework. When I heard a strong, quiet voice from my right side say something I jumped, so did my sister. 

"Do you two go to my school? The big one with the lion as the mascot?" is what the voice asked. I looked up and saw the black haired wonder standing there, in my family's café, looking amazingly simple, but amazingly beautiful at the same time. I gave a slight gasp of surprise and he smiled timidly. My sister gave me a look and we started laughing. 

Through the laughter we were able to communicate to him that yes, we did go to that very school. When I calmed down enough to speak I asked him why he wanted to know.

He gave me a puzzled look and said quietly, "Well, I'm new to the district, actually, the state really and I don't have any friends. I noticed that you were in some of my classes and I thought that I might try to make a new friend. If that was OK with you that is…" 

I stared at him in wonderment and then said as quietly as he did, "Well… What about the others that came out of the school with you… the ones that look like you?" 

He chuckled at what I said and then replied, "Those are my siblings…" 

I gave him a look and then my sister said in a loud 'pay attention to me' voice, "Sis! How do I do this problem?"

I laughed slightly and looked at the problem and explained it to her, leaning over the table. My medium length black hair falling into a curtain around my face shielding me against the black haired wonder. 

When I sat back up he was halfway across the room and looking intently at one of the coffee's we made and sold. I asked in a calm tone, "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Even though I knew that he would say no. 

He glanced up, his expression confused and a bit upset. He came back over to where we were sitting and I heard clanging from the kitchen. The door opening up always made a racket as it opened. He shot the door leading to the kitchen a dirty look and then said to me in a controlled voice, "No thank you, I don't normally eat anything till dinner. Thank you for offering. Oh!." He hit himself upside the head, "I'm so sorry, my name is John Doureck. I feel so bad for not introducing myself to you in the first place…" 

I grinned and told him in reply to his name, "Its all right. My name is Krise, short for Kristine, and this is Kara, she's my little sister."

"What's up with Kara Krise?" a firm voice called from the kitchen. "Is everything OK with her?" 

I shook my head and sighed, rolling my eyes. "Everything's fine aunt Jade. We met a new kid in school today and he came to see the café." I hollered back towards the kitchen. Speaking to those at the table I told them quietly, "He might be interested in the club if he wants to stay and check it out…"

I gave him a meaningful look and he seemed interested enough. His eyes were wary though, as if he was waiting for something to happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, at the building behind the café, I was helping my mom with the music selection. Not only did my family run the Mystic Café, we owned and ran Club Mystic. Club Mystic was designed by me and set up for teens. Really the only adults there were my mom and Aunt Jade. While Jade ran the café, my mom ran the Club. During the day my mom helped her sister with cooking and such, when there were customers. 

Now the club looked sinister and brooding. The perfect spot for my siblings, their friends and me. We all were comfortable in this setting. The dark lights never flashed, but they rolled around the rooms like a searchlight. The tall ceiling made the room open and comforting while the mist from the fog machines made the place seem like an enchanted forest. There were stars painted on the ceiling and the colored lights were purples, blues, greens and reds. Each light was made up of different shades. 

Most of the music was Evanescence or my own mixes. There wasn't much rap and most of the music had a good dancing rhythm. We tried to make the place a good spot for those who liked magic and darker things. Every day of the week the place was open from six to ten, and every teen got home safely. My dad is a CDL driver and knows most of the cities in Colorado, so he is able to drive the kids home in a fitted out Tractor Trailer. 

It was a half hour before opening and already kids were lining up outside. There were more of them than we usually had and I was glad that the big rig was a large one. I pointed this out to my mom and she grinned, saying, "I guess that they all found out that you had invited the new kid here. He must have lots of fans."

I grinned and got up. We finished the selection and so I went to go change into the outfit I normally wore for club nights. At about a quarter till all three of my sisters got there, all dressed in their club clothes. Kara was dressed in a pair of black pants with diamonds cut along the side, the edges lined with gems that matched the lights, and a shirt that had flowing black sleeves and a low cut neck. Taniy was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The jeans had a painting across them and sparkled with the same gems that were on the rest of our outfits. Miey wore an outfit matching mine, the long flowing black skirt and strapless top with a matching corset was simple and sparkled like the rest of my sisters. All our hair was black and had the same type of gems in them. Our makeup was practically the same. 

I grinned at my sisters when they gave me questioning looks. Miey and I looked like twins, and were pretty much. She knew what was going on, I could sense it. She had read the same series and knew why I had invited the new kid, John. We talked it over on the phone and she agreed that we needed to confront him about it. I suspected that why my other two sisters gave me those look was because they were curious as to how we were going to question him. I gave them the sign I created that meant later and they nodded. 

Mom came up besides me and asked us, "Are we ready girls?" 

We all grinned and she took that as a yes. I went to the doors and saw that John was at the front of the line and everyone else behind him was jostling to get a good look at him. I gave him a return smile when he gave me a smile and opened the sliding, sparkling re-enforced glass doors. He was the first one in and I knew why. Before the mob behind him could run him over he was halfway across the room. 

I smiled slightly and then went over to where my mom was waiting with her mic. Soon the floors were covered with people and the music was pumping out of the surround sound speakers. As I made my rounds around the place I randomly saw my sisters. Miey knew who I was looking for and soon, with a grin, I saw him being propelled towards me with a flash of a matching smile on my twins face. 

As soon as she got a few feet in front of me she stopped and then came to stand by me. Our other sisters saw what we were doing and came towards us. As soon as they reached us they stood on either side of us. All of us had cornered him, even though we knew that he could easily get out.

I was the first to speak. "We think we know what you are." Was all I said.

He gave us all a startled look and then a sly smile spread across his face. "What do you think that is?" He asked us.

In unison, without looking at each other, we said, "A vampire." 


End file.
